Bit Cloud
Bit Cloud 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: New Century. He is the series' main protagonist. Overview Much of Bit's past is unknown. At the start of the series, he was a junk dealer, traveling from one battle to another trying to gather enough Zoid parts to make himself a Zoid partner. This all changed one day when he wandered onto a battle between the Blitz Team and the Tigers Team. While he was on the battlefield scavenging parts, his camouflaged truck accidentally tripped Leon Toros' Shield Liger, halting the battle. Feeling sorry for what he did, he went to the Blitz Team to apologize, but the Blitz Team, unhappy about their loss and the salvaged parts Bit had helped himself to, tied him up and left. That was when he first met the Liger Zero. Oddly enough, the Liger freed Bit and allowed him to pilot him, something the Liger Zero had never done before. He quickly joined the Blitz Team as they went on to win more battles and cross paths with the Backdraft Organization. As the series goes on, he makes many rivals, including Jack Cisco, Leon Toros (his former teammate), and finally Vega Obscura. Around the end of the series, the Blitz Team enters the Royal Cup, and Bit takes part in the battle, defeating most of his rivals. At the end, he and Vega battle it out, with Bit being able to beat him, and the Backdraft Organization, and move up to the prestigious 'class S'. Manga Bit is featured as the main character of the New Century manga. At the start of the manga, he is the pilot of the Liger Zero. There is no mention of him being a junk dealer as he is shown the Liger by Dr Toros, who said it was a wild Zoid that nobody had been able to tame. Bit took up the challenge and attempted to be the "ultimate master" for the ultimate Zoid. However, during the first chapter, Bit put the Liger into harms way (because Leena was taken hostage, making it impossible for him to fight). He pleaded for a way for to avoid harming both the Liger Zero and Leena. The liger heard his plea, and accepted Bit as its master. Personality Throughout the series, Bit is shown to have the same happy and fun loving personality. Coincidentally, his name derived from the Japanese term "Bitto Shiyo-ze" or "Cheer up", meaning he has a happy-go-lucky personality. He is rarely ever depicted as being sad, and even had a smile on his face after his first loss. He is shown to always protect his friends when they are in trouble, coming to their aid. Appearance Bit Cloud is often seen wearing a red and white coat over a teal shirt with grey pants. He wears maroon gloves with a gold, four-pointed symbol on the back of the palms. When Bit is not in a battle, his leisure outfit consists of a dark blue shirt with maroon pants. He has blond, spiky hair and green eyes. Ability as a Zoid Pilot The main Zoid Bit is shown piloting throughout the series is the Liger Zero, though in some scenes of the series he is shown piloting other Zoids. Initially, he starts off very rough at piloting, unable to get Liger Zero to stop and later knocking his chin on the safety bar as he exits. Instead of letting this, and the teasing of his teammates, deter him, he worked through it, eventually becoming capable of piloting just about every Zoid he touches sufficiently. Also, despite being teased or doubted by his teammates, Bit is oftentimes the member of the team who claims victory in almost each battle, as he's usually the last one standing at that point. Bit's strongest attribute in battle is his friendship with Liger Zero and their mutual determination to win. This allows the Liger to compensate for his shortcomings as both a pilot and a human, as well as allow him to guide the Liger. This relationship was captured perfectly in their first battle together, when Liger focused on the moving and calling for the Strike Laser Claw while Bit took care of finding the third Zaber Fang and pointing Liger in the right direction. However, their unity isn't perfect: when Bit outfitted Liger with a long range rifle in preparation for battle with Naomi Fluegel, Liger showed deep dislike of the addition (possibly explaining why the shots weren't even close to Naomi's position); in the pilot ranking trials, Bit and the Liger had different strategies for cornering, each believing the other would cause a lousy time, though Bit did eventually concede the decision to Liger and earned the highest score (if only briefly); and Liger wanted to use the Panzer unit against Stigma Stoller once it was clear the Jager and Schneider wouldn't work, but Bit maintained for a long while that the immense strain it placed on Liger left the Panzer out of the question. Bit's next best talents are his exceptional eyesight and familiarity with Zoids. His eyesight is capable of processing immense details of objects at least two miles away (as evident by his ability to spot a Zaber Fang that far away and describe it as "armed with a long range rifle"), while his time as a parts dealer taught him the abilities of and limitations of Zoids already produced, the usefulness of certain armors, and the range of various weapons. When used together, these two talents allow him to understand his opponents and gain some insight into their strategy, in some cases before they even begin to fight. Strategically, Bit is a deceptively high-skilled pilot; almost consistently written off by opponents as a goofball or an incompetent, underneath the facade is a shrewd, intelligent warrior capable of adapting to situations almost instantly. During his first confrontation with Harry Champ, his knowledge of Zoids told him the Dark Horn was "lousy at turning", leading him to turn left in hopes of losing Hary until he found a more favorable opportunity to attack. After learning that Harry overcame this weakness with thrusters, he then adapted his split-second flight plan into a long term victory strategy, forcing Harry's heavily-modified unit to turn left over and over again to warp the framework of its legs out of shape, and ultimately throw the Zoid, fortifications and all, off its feet to secure a victory (which was ultimately achieved by Leena, who opened fire on Bit, Harry, Brad, Benjamin and ''Sebastian in a fit of pique). This ability can sometimes be masked by his stubborn personality, causing him to continually pursue a single option instead of considering a second, but usually they work together, allowing Bit to achieve a result considered impossible by friend and foe alike, instead making the combination a camouflage for his strategies (be it deliberately or accidentally). Bit favors a high-speed style that allows him to evade opponents until they become open for a close combat strike, with either the Strike Laser Claw of the Zero and Jager, the blades of the Schneider, or basic biting and tackling. Though his Liger is armed with a Shock Gun from a Zaber Fang, the only victory it influenced was the his first against Harry Champ, when firing at a wall became the only way for Bit to make a left turn after reaching a dead end. This favor later led Bit to make the mistake of treating the heavy Panzer unit as the same, agile Liger and piloting it as though it was still a high speed Zoid. Fortunately, he broke this form and began to pilot Liger Zero Panzer as a well-fortified a stationary gun, allowing him to improve his abilities as a long-ranged fighter and unlock limitless battle plans. Relationships Throughout the series, Bit gains support and rivalries from many characters; Liger Zero: Bit and the Liger Zero have a unique relationship. Bit considers his Liger a partner, as opposed to a machine. He is shown to get very upset (probably the only time he is upset in the series) when the Liger Zero was kidnapped. He is even seen sleeping next to the Liger. The Ultimate X nature of the Liger Zero means that not only does Bit respect the Liger, but the Liger was also the one who chose Bit. Evidence of Bit's bond with the LIger Zero is noticed in the very first episode where the Liger Zero not only frees Bit from the ropes Leena tied him up with, but also welcomes Bit into the cockpit and takes him to the rematch against the Tigers Team. The close bond that Bit shares with Liger often leads to them "speaking" with one another and joking with each other. Such as in Episode 2 where Bit is performing diagnostics tests with the Liger Zero, afterwhich Liger releases the safetey harness creating a large bruise on Bit's chin which he has bandaged shortly after. 'Leena: While Bit and Leena are friends, they are often shown arguing about mundane things. Early on in the series, Bit was comically portrayed as having feelings for Leena. These feelings were based on a misunderstanding through Harry Champ's obsession with Leena, and not on any actual events. Bit's laid back attitude often causes him to forget agreements between the team, such as in one particular episode where Bit accidentally walks into the shower while Leena is using it. Leena promptly begins to assault Bit even going so far as to attack him using Jamie's Pteras Zoid, after which in the same episode Leena is kidnapped by the Back Draft Group. Brad Hunter: While throughout most of the series he and Bit are shown to get along well, at the beginning they often got into arguments related to the Liger Zero's usefulness in Zoid Battles. Brad comments that the Liger Zero is "A Worthless Zoid" and "A useless waste of space" citing that the Liger Zero has no weapons. Often in battle, Brad takes serious damage to his Zoid so that Bit can defeat the opponent. It is a running trope during the show, in which Brad only fights for money, and as such Brad's motives for helping Bit are often questionable. Even when Brad is seen later towards the end of the series piloting Dr. Laon's prototype Shadow Fox Zoid and goes into battle against the Blitz Team, Bit and Brad are seen speaking with each other as if they are merely in friendly competition, of course before the battle is decided the Judge announces that the Shadow Fox belongs to the Blitz Team because Brad's Zoids Gear is registered with the Blitz Team. Jamie Hemeros: These two have a friendly relationship, though Bit has a tendency to take some of Jamie's belongings without asking. One such example of Bit's taking Jamie's belongings is in the episode where Liger Zero is taken by the Back Draft Group and Bit takes Jamie's Pteras in order to persue. Like his other friends, Bit does worry about him and will try to protect him if he's in trouble. When Jamie begins to lose faith in his abilities as the team's tactical officer because of the Brad, Bit, and Leena's individual personalities, Bit is shown trying to comfort and encourage Jamie to not give up on himself. Steve Toros: Steve and Bit do get along. Dr Toros often takes advantage of Bit's naivety to spend large amounts of cash on impulse. Two examples of this are purchasing the Liger Zero CAS components, and selling Bit's Junk Parts. Leon Toros: Leon and Bit have a unique friendship and eventual rivalry with one another. Bit first encounters Leon (and the rest of the original Blitz Team) in Episode One, when Bitz camoflauged junk truck causes Leon's Shield Liger Zoid to trip during the battle with the Tigers Team (which of course caused Leon to be injured and the Shield Liger incapable of entering battle). When it is evident that Bit piloted the Liger Zero out of the hangar and into battle Leon begins to see potential in Bit's abilities as a pilot and a warrior. During the second episode when the Blitz Team is challenged by Naomi Fleugel aka "The Red Comet" to an old fashioned 6-shot showdown Leon even prevents Jamie's Pteras from leaving the Hover Cargo so that he can see just how Bit handles himself and the Liger Zero (which was armed with a Helldegunner's components at the time) against such a reputable pilot. Leon leaves the team citing that Bit has inspired him and shown him hat he has much more to learn as a Zoids Pilot and a warrior. When Leon returns towards the series' end with the Red Blade Liger he becomes rivals with Bit, but is inevitably defeated at the end of the series by Bit and the Liger Zero Shneider. Harry Champ: Bit does see Harry as a friend, and does try to help him out. Bit has a tendency to show up at Harry’s place uninvited. Bit even went out of his way to assist Harry's robot Sebastian when it has fallen in love with a Judgeman and is incapable of focusing on anything else. When the Blitz Team and Champ Team have to compete in a Zoids battle and the Judgeman shows up Bit even offers to help "accidentally" knock the Judgeman from the Judge Capsule so that Benjamin can save it. Harry always believes that Bit is out to take Leena from him, at no fault to Bit himself, and thus views Bit not only as a Zoids Rival but as a romantic one. Bit and Harry even work together to fight off the Back Draft team using a pair of Harry's War Shark Zoids during the episode in which the Berserk Fury is unearthed in an underwater archaeological dig. Jack Cisco: A famed and notorious pilot for hire Jack is known for using his Lightning Saix Zoid, he tends to take full control over the team that hires him to make sure they stay out of his way. Bit and Jack first battle it out when Harry Champ hires Jack to work with his team to defeat the Blitz Team in battle. Jack is of course defeated using the first of the Liger Zero's upgrade components the incredibly fast Jaeger system. After losing Jack asks bit for a rematch in the future (which they of course do have) but Bit initially declines saying that the strain of high speed battles puts too much pressure on his body, afterwards Jack tells Bit he's one of the few pilots who understands that. Later on during the Zoids trials Jack teases Bit by calling him an amateur and poking fun at him for being able to hold one of the Top 3 positions for even a short time, which Jack of course finishes in the 3rd position wile Bit had been bumped down to 7th or 8th. During their rematch Jack and his new "Lightning Team" defeat Bit and the Blitz team, but rather than be upset Bit is happy citing that he'll defeat Jack the next time. During their next encounter however their Zoids are being repaired professionally and while waiting Jack and Bit face off in a virtual Zoid Battle game where both of them are defeated by a kid (who later turns out to be part of the Back Draft Group and Pilot of the Ultimate X Zoid the Berserk Fuhrer (Berserk Fury in the USA). Jack is defeated during the competition to become S Class pilots by Bit during the Blitz Team's very first match of the competition. Naomi Fluegel: Known as the Red Comet in Zoid Battles she was boasted as having defeated all of her opponents before they were able to come within 1000 yard of her Gun Sniper Zoid. Bit first meets Naomi in a cantina after he had picked up some Zoids components where he knocked out a group of men who were harassing her and her temporary team. Naomi asked herself "Is this guy totally zoned out, or did he do all that on purpose?". During their battle Bit seems to waste all six of his shots and misses Naomi, but his "luck" causes her Gun Sniper to fall from the cliff she had positioned herself and Bit defeats her. She is encountered many times afterwards in amore casual fashion where she shows romantic interest in Brad Hunter. Later after Leon Toros joins her team with his Red Blade Liger Zoid. Both Naomi and Leon are defeated by the Blitz Team during the Zoids Championships tournament. Merchandise *A Bit pilot figure was released with the HMM Liger Zero. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :"Main character of the Zero series. He travels around as a junk dealer. Becomes a Blitz Team member when encountering Liger Zero in Zoids battles." Bit Cloud is first encountered in Zoids Legacy (Nintendo Game Boy Advanced) in the location "Bandit Town" in the Zoids Institute after the character "Juno Hera" is taken by the leader of the bandit group "Leviathe Kanone". Bit Cloud assists the player until after defeating Leviathe Kanone. Juno Hera is then taken again by a member of the Back Draft Group, after which Bit Cloud leaves the party in persuit of creating the ultimate Zoids partner. He is encountered again later in the game after acquiring the Liger Zero and joining the Blitz Team. Note: Bit Cloud does not have his own Zoid when first encountered in Zoids Legacy. The player must have a Zoid constructed at the Zoids institute in order for Bit Cloud to participate in Zoids Battles in the players Team. Trivia *Bit's Japanese voice actor; Takahiro Sakurai, is also the voice actor of Hiltz in Zoids: Chaotic Century, Bacon in Zoids: Wild and Jean Holiday in Zoids: Fuzors *Bit Cloud's registration number during Episode 1 of Zoids: New Century is '777A09'. Gallery : Ep 01 bit in his truck.png|Bit's debut in episode 01, in his truck Ep 01 debut bit.png ep 01 siluet bit.png|Silhouette of Bit in episode 01 ep 01 bit appearance.png Ep 01 - mendapat ide.png|Bit gets a "good" idea Ep 01 - membunglon.png|And enters the battle field with makes his truck being invisible Ep 01 - bit melihat lihat.png|Bit looks a spare part from a Zoid Ep 01 - bit panik.png|Panicking Bit looks unpredictable incident of his truck Ep 01 - bit melihat untuk pertama kalinya...png|In the night of that incident, Bit infiltrates into Blitz Team Headquarters Ep 01 - bit terperangkap.png|And trapped. Ep 01 - bit terperangkap 2.png|Blitz Team Security show the intruders : Bit Cloud Ep 01 - bit pasrah.png|A resigned Bit Ep 01 - kena semprot.png|Angry Leena with Bit Sort Category:New Century characters Category:Blitz Team members